Aventuras en la cocina
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: A ella le gusta comer, y a él cocinar. ¿Acaso puede existir algo más perfecto? Sasha está muy feliz por conocer a alguien que prepare rica comida, y él por primera vez conoce alguien que sabe apreciar tan bien su trabajo. Dos enemigos se unen, por algo tan sencillo como la amistad... y la comida. [Nikasha] [NikoloxSasha] [basado en el cap. 106]
1. Canela

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a ese sr. Asiático sin corazón que nos hace llorar mes a mes. Sí, hablo de usted, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

―¿Qué es eso que tienes allí?

La voz de Sasha adquiere ese matiz de curiosidad que está empezando a reconocer. Sus ojos brillan de la misma manera, una mirada vivaz como la de un niño ante un nuevo misterio. Incluso se ve linda.

―Es canela. ¡Pero no te la―!

La advertencia llega demasiado tarde. Sasha ya se ha metido una cucharada a la boca, y comienza a toser inmediatamente. Su rostro enrojece y pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos. Nikolo llena un vaso con agua y rápidamente se lo pasa. Sasha se lo bebe de un trago, y poco a poco comienza a recuperar el color y dejar de toser.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta el joven, todavía un poco preocupado.

Sasha asiente y se limpia el rostro. Observa la lata con desconfianza, sin muchas ganas de volver a probar el condenado alimento.

―No se supone que lo comas así ―explica Nikolo. Sasha dirige la mirada hacia él, curiosa―. Te mostraré luego ―promete, y vuelve a su trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando están sirviendo el desayuno, Nikolo le hace señas a Sasha discretamente. Le entrega la bandeja con las gachas de avena y el pan, y le pasa un frasquito con el condenado polvito marrón del día anterior.

―Ponle solo un poco a la avena ―le instruye, antes de volver a la cocina.

Sasha se sienta a la mesa y hace lo que le dijo. Prueba la primera cucharada y suelta un pequeño chillido de emoción, casi haciendo saltar de la silla a Connie y Jean.

―¡Wow! ¡En verdad sabe muy bien! ―exclama. Sus amigos la observan sin entender―. ¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado!

El chillido de aprobación le llega hasta la cocina. Nikolo no puede evitar dejar brotar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Es como la quinta vez que Sasha dice lo mismo.

* * *

 _Habemus nueva ship! *llora*_

 _Pues leí el capi 106 y creo que tuve la misma reacción que muchos… lo amé, reí y lloré. Extraño mucho a Sasha, chicos :'(_

 _Esto de aquí es producto de la nueva ship que ya comienza a popularizarse en el fandom. Sí, hablo del nikasha (creo que se le dirá así). No he visto fics de ellos así que escribiré los míos. Por cierto, esto podría considerarse un spinoff de un fic más largo nikasha que estoy escribiendo… a mano porque ando sin pc. Historia larga y triste. En fin, gracias por leer y espero ver más trabajos nikasha muy pronto._

 _Hasta aquí mi reporte, Juaquín._


	2. Café

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a ese sr. Asiático sin corazón que nos hace llorar mes a mes. Sí, hablo de usted, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Nikolo pensaba que luego del incidente con la canela, Sasha había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo, "la chica patata" probó que estaba equivocado.

Allí estaba ella, de nuevo en la cocina. El joven marleyano había acabado por acostumbrarse a su presencia y a sus decenas de preguntas sobre la comida que habían traído en los buques. Así que, cuando llegó esa mañana a la cocina y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre el café, no se sorprendió.

―¿Y ese es otro tipo de canela?

Esa fue su primera pregunta. La chica sostenía el frasco entre sus manos, observando con detenimiento los minúsculos granos, y luego olisqueándolos. Olía bien, en su opinión.

―No, eso es café ―respondió él, sin prestarle mucha atención.

―Y… ¿también se lo puedo poner a la avena?

Segunda pregunta.

―No, no se usa así...

―¿Entonces por qué se parece a la canela?

Le dice que no lo sabe y sigue en lo suyo. Sasha deja de hacer preguntas y él se concentra en la comida, cortando las verduras que llevará la sopa del almuerzo. Se alegra por un momento de no tener que repartir su atención entre ella y el cuchillo, pero el silencio que sigue le hace arrepentirse y levanta la cabeza.

―¡Sasha, no―!

Pero ya Sasha se ha metido una cucharada del café a la boca. Arruga la frente y pone cara de disgusto. Traga con dificultad, sin ocultar su descontento. Nikolo suspira y va por un vaso de agua.

―Eso tampoco se come así… ―vuelve a suspirar, y le pasa el vaso.

Sasha bebe el agua en dos largos tragos, y deja el frasco con el polvo asqueroso en la mesa.

―Sabe horrible… ―se queja. Es la primera vez que Nikolo la oye quejarse de alguna comida.

El joven cocinero toma el frasco y lo devuelve a su sitio.

―Es que no se supone que lo comas así… ―explica, tomando algunos utensilios―. ¿Dejarás de comerte todo lo que se te cruce en el camino?

Sasha le dirige una mirada culpable. No, no lo hará. Tal vez deba enseñarle de una vez todo lo que han descargado de los buques antes de que tenga más encuentros desafortunados con alimentos crudos…

―¿Y cómo se come entonces? ―pregunta, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

―Ya verás…

* * *

La bebida no tarda en estar lista. Sasha ve cómo Nikolo pone a calentar un poco de agua, y cuando hierve, le vierte un par de cucharadas del polvo marrón. Le añade un par de cucharadas más de un polvo blanquecino que llaman azúcar, y luego lo revuelve todo. Sasha observa con fascinación cómo el agua cambia de color, tornándose oscura, y cómo los polvos desaparecen y se disuelven en ellas. El olor que desprende es delicioso, y le hace querer hacer un montón de cosas como leer una buena historia, bailar bajo la lluvia, o quedarse en su cama todo el día.

―Ten cuidado, está caliente ―le advierte él, sirviéndole una taza.

Sasha aspira el aroma y sonríe, sin saber por qué. Bebe un traguito, y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

―¡Está muy bueno! ―exclama, alzando la taza como un trofeo, casi haciendo que los salpique.

Nikolo oculta una sonrisa tras su taza, sabiendo de antemano que le encantaría.

―Espera a que pruebes el chocolate...

* * *

 _No me aguanté y escribí otro. Es que no puedo dejar de imaginar a Sasha toda contenta con tantos nuevos sabores y alimentos, probándolo todo y cayéndole a preguntas a los soldados de Mare jaja. También imagino otros escenarios, pero con las chicas, preguntándole a Yeleena sobre cosméticos y demás xDD El capítulo de este mes fue tan bonito! Es mi favorito hasta ahora. Espero poder ver más del nuevo husbando, la nueva waifu, y el Moblit 2.0 (¿soy yo la única que le dice Pony Canyon en lugar de su nombre? xDD)_


	3. Orégano

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

Orégano

* * *

Esta vez, Nikolo pudo interceptarla a tiempo.

—Sasha, no puedes andar comiéndote cada cosa ves —le explicó, reuniendo toda su paciencia. ¿Acaso no había aprendido algo luego del incidente de la canela y el café?

Sasha le devolvió una sonrisa inocente, digna de un niño al que se le ha atrapado haciendo una travesura y aun así intenta fingir demencia. Nikolo, por su parte, se llevó la mano a la frente, entendiendo que probablemente seguiría habiendo más momentos como ese.

—Esto es orégano —explicó, derrotado—. Lo usamos para condimentar algunas comidas.

—¿Y también se le puede poner a la avena?

Nikolo se había dado la vuelta, así que no vio la cara de alarma que puso.

—No… —se volvió, inquieto—. Solo no se lo pongas a las cosas dulces, ¿vale?

Sasha asintió energéticamente. Nikolo suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces… ¿se lo pones a las cosas saladas?

Nikolo asintió.

—¿Vas a ponérselo al pan?

Nikolo pareció pensarlo un segundo, y entonces una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, habitualmente serio.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

* * *

Uf , hace rato no actualizaba este… pero revisando la historia se me ocurrió esta idea, y a su vez esta idea dio paso a otra que luego publicaré. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, si el Sr. de la Luz (no el de GOT, sino el operador de corpoelec en mi ciudad) quiere, estaré respondiendo prontamente.

xD

—Fanfiction, 17 de abril de 2019


End file.
